The present invention relates to a filter bag, in particular used for vacuum cleaners, consisting of a first filter material layer with an inflow opening and a second filter material layer, which is connected along the edges to the first filter material layer to form an inside space, wherein a multi-layer, flat filter insert is arranged on the inside and is joined at least in some sections to the first, respectively the second, filter material layer.
The document DE 20 2005 009 452 discloses a vacuum cleaner bag, having an upper filter material layer that is welded along the edges to a lower filter material layer. An inflow opening is formed in one filter material layer, wherein a cushion with material for absorbing unpleasant odors is provided on the side opposite the inflow opening. Once a vacuum cleaner bag of this type is loaded with dust, the dust will clog the filter material layers, thereby resulting in a reduction of the volume flow and thus also in a drop in the suction capacity.
To improve the dust-collection capacity of a vacuum cleaner bag, German patent document DE 20 2006 016 303 discloses a filter bag provided with a separating wall on the bag inside, so that a portion of the dust can be deposited thereon. As a result, the filter material layers on the outside of the vacuum cleaner bag will be clogged less with dust deposited thereon. To be sure, a separating wall of a flat filter material is easy and cheap to integrate into the vacuum cleaner bag during the production process, but the dust-collection capacity of such a separating wall for dividing the vacuum cleaner bag is limited.